50 Sentences
by xX Voodoo Xx
Summary: These sentences are of the pairing Thomas and Minho. If you don't like it, then don't read it! They range from angst, fluff, and some humor. Some are based off of my headcanons, others are off of real scenes in the books.


1 ;; Focus

It was hard to focus on his task of running every day when Minho was there next to him, always, but he managed to subdue his wicked thoughts each time.

2 ;; Civilization

Both always had thoughts on if the new civilization of the world would truly accept them, so they kept their attraction a secret from the rest of the group, not wanting to be rejected by everyone else.

3 ;; Sink

Minho's heart sank each time they woke up in the morning, knowing he would have to go back to treating Thomas as just another boy from the Glade, and he always hoped against hope that Thomas knew he didn't mean it as such.

4 ;; Bullet

A bullet sent through his chest, the screams of the people around him, the sickening smell of blood—but through it all, he saw one face, and one voice saying, "It'll be all right."

5 ;; Count

Minho woke early each morning, but stayed where he was, watching as the sun peaked over the flat horizon, counting each and every deep breath of the boy who lay beside him.

6 ;; Mental

When Thomas woke from the Changing, he had the initial, horrific thought that he would be as crazy as Ben had, and start lashing out at the ones he loved.

7 ;; Coast

Minho has always wanted to live off on a private beach of some sort, so that there were no public eyes to judge what happens when he thinks no one is looking.

8 ;; Fence

"Maybe I should start putting up a fence around me, so it's harder for you to get to me every time you please," Thomas gasps out as Minho bites at his collarbone.

9 ;; Circle

Thomas likes to say that his bond with Minho is a circle—hard to break and lasting for eternity.

10 ;; Thin

Whenever Thomas had realized that these experiments were meant to thin out the group of boys to those that were needed, he was automatically filled with worry, hoping that Minho would meet WICKED's standards and stay with him.

11 ;; Room

There wasn't much room underneath the sheet Thomas shared with Aris, blocking out the sun and heat, and when he realized how close they would have to be, he came to the conclusion that he would much rather be sharing the sheet with Minho.

12 ;; Blaze

Minho had heard many people define love as a certain fire that blazes through your heart, but he hadn't really believed that was true, until he witnessed it himself.

13 ;; Thought

Thomas could not go one day without thinking of his partner, whether they were apart, together, or close enough to not notice anything else that seemed to matter in this world.

14 ;; Jealous

He knew that the older Gladers had known each other longer than he had, but whenever Thomas witnessed how close Minho and Newt got sometimes, a twinge of jealousy stirred inside him.

15 ;; Sand

As the sand moved quickly underneath his feet as he ran, Minho could only wish that night would come soon, taking away the heat of the day and giving him the opportunity to stay close to Thomas as the others slept.

16 ;; Doll

Once, Thomas had said that Teresa looked like a doll—with her porcelain skin and jet black hair—right in front of Minho; it had taken weeks for his partner to get over that fact and realize that Thomas hadn't meant it in that way at all.

17 ;; Curl

Sometimes, when everyone is asleep, Thomas and Minho share a spot, curling up next to each other in order to share their warmth and protection.

18 ;; Farewell

Thomas could not even comprehend what he would do the day he would have to say a final goodbye to Minho, therefore he tried not to think about it.

19 ;; Story

Thomas always reprimands Minho for trying to come up with some sort of story as to why he comes to see him each day, but he's only joking, knowing his partner's pride keeps him from saying such sappy nonsense, even if it's the truth.

20 ;; Soft

The ground they slept on was hard—it was rock and dirt, for crying out loud—but when Thomas was wrapped in Minho's arms, things seemed a bit softer than before.

21 ;; Pool

As he watched Thomas scream out in anguish, as the blood pooling around Chuck's now lifeless body, Minho decided he would never let him be in that pain ever, ever again.

22 ;; Serpent

The thought of the oh-so-brave Minho scared of a silly little garden snake made Thomas laugh out loud, but he quickly stopped when he saw the glare sent his way.

23 ;; Prey

Thomas always got sensual chills whenever Minho pinned him to the ground under the moonlight, calling Thomas his prey with a wicked grin on his face.

24 ;; Friend

Minho wondered what he and Thomas were quite often, but the thought of them being just friends was too far-fetched that he quickly banished the thoughts from his mind.

25 ;; Still

Thomas was still and unmoving underneath Minho, barely breathing; he couldn't bring himself to mess up this perfect moment, as lips covered his own.

26 ;; Exhausted

The trials they were put through each day made the Gladers become way beyond exhausted, but Thomas and Minho found the strength each night to stay awake a little longer, relishing the fact that they were still alive.

27 ;; Bold

Thomas was never one to be very bold, so when he pulled him down for a kiss for the first time in front of the rest of the Gladers, Minho was amazed, but didn't pull away.

28 ;; Hook

Like a fish caught on a hook, there was no way for Minho to get out of his relationship with Thomas anymore, the bond was wedged too deep by then.

29 ;; Attraction

Minho always made comments about how he was "one ugly shank," but Thomas understood it was just a front for the guys, and his suspicions were cleared each night when Minho said how beautiful he thought he really was.

30 ;; Will

_Will you comfort me when I'm down, will you see the light even when everything's dark, will we stay together as long as humanly possible, and will you love me?_ All of these questions seemed to roar through Thomas's mind, but he didn't have the bravery to voice them aloud.

31 ;; Bed

Minho's eyes glinted mischievously as he shoved Thomas down onto the bed, pinning the shorter boy down and twisting his fingers in the other's hair, coming close enough to press delicate kisses over his partner's face and neck.

32 ;; Bell

The ringing of the bell, signifying the coming of another Newbie, stopped as the Box opened, and the face of a boy looked frightfully over the edge of the metal; Minho didn't realize at that moment that he and this boy would be forever linked.

33 ;; Joy

You can only imagine the joy Thomas felt when he found Minho in the Maze after rescuing Alby, but it had quickly dissipated when he realized the Grievers were still coming after them.

34 ;; Decade

Thomas sometimes had these fleeting wonderings if Minho would still be there with him in years to come; he's never spoken these thoughts.

35 ;; Test

Minho sometimes liked to test Thomas's reactions to certain, juvenile things, like taking the sheet in the night, stealing his food when he wasn't looking, and pushing his buttons on a daily basis; to him, though, it never got old.

36 ;; Gentle

Nobody knew, that underneath the tough façade, Minho could be so gentle at times, murmuring sweet nothings when he and Thomas were alone.

37 ;; Hunger

They had many squabbles as to who would be the one cooking dinner that night, but Thomas had a simple trick up his sleeve, even if it was cheating to use carnal temptation as a pawn in their quarrel.

38 ;; Mute

Putting the television on mute so they could talk always annoyed Minho, but it showed Thomas that he cared.

39 ;; Quicken

It was that nearly inexistent touch, but the fact that it was there, that sent Thomas's heartbeat in a flurry each time.

40 ;; Absence

Minho always had that thick sense of dread and nervousness whenever Thomas went out alone, but the absence never lasted long, for he always came back with a smile on his face, whisking away those negative emotions and replacing them with hope and love.

41 ;; Maze

The Maze was a symbol of despair and captivity to most of the Gladers, but to Thomas it was more of a gateway, one to a life that would free them from this miserable place.

42 ;; Close

Thomas had closed himself off from the world the day that Minho passed, knowing that he would never again be able to feel; his heart had been taken completely, not just split into two.

43 ;; Reign

Minho didn't like giving Thomas the control, but he was feeling generous that night.

44 ;; Crush

Many relationships start out with a crush, but with Minho, it was never something so childish, it had started out with something much stronger.

45 ;; Run

Minho had run every day for as long as he could remember, and it soon became repetitive and boring, but when Thomas came, he longed to run again each morning, the chore not being as lonely as before.

46 ;; Art

"No, Thomas, you don't paint it like that, it's like this…" he sighed exasperatedly, showing him once again just how to create a perfect wash.

47 ;; Pressure

As the distance from the mountains gets shorter, the force behind each secret kiss grows stronger; neither of them knowing what day is going to be their last.

48 ;; Echo

Thomas agrees with Minho's every word that he became like his little echo—Minho used to get bothered by it, now he just smiles at the fact.

49 ;; Heal

As Thomas complains about the pain he's in after Minho tapes the last bandage to his arm, the black-haired boy shrugs, smirking, and says, "You'll heal."

50 ;; Clear

The conclusion is clear to them now, as they walk the streets of the new world, that nothing can tear them apart, no matter what situation anyone puts them through.

* * *

**A/N: Songs that inspired me while I was writing this are...**

**Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley**

**You Light Up My Life by Kenny Rogers**

**God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton**

**Never Alone by Jim Brickman, Lady Antebellum**

**Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**I got this list of words from Clap-For-Carolyn's '50 Themes: One Sentence Challenge.'**

**Also, I haven't read all of the books yet (I've only read the Maze Runner and like 1/4 of the Scorch Trials) but that didn't stop me from doing this! I seriously love this series, and will hopefully have all 3 read by next year. Again, these sentences come from some of my headcanons as well as actual scenes and parts of the books that I've read so far. And, please, if you review, no spoilers! I hate that, so much (who doesn't?). But, anyway, please review this. Oh! And, I might do one with Newt x Alby next, so tell me if you'd like that.**


End file.
